Lost in Love
by NaLu x Lyfe
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, new student at Fairy Tail academy, is a complete nerd. Then she meets Natsu Dragneel, cool, popular, cutee. Blinded by love, Lucy will do anything to win the heart of Natsu, even if that means losing a few friends and changing who she is. (Rated T for slight language and high school...stuff? Might change as the story goes on)


**Allllllllll righty. New story, new format, new everything! Ladys and gentleman, I introduce...THE STORY I DON"T CURRENTLY HAVE A TITLE FOR! *round of applause goes off in the audience* Now, this story is written in a modern, American (sorry for all you "These kinda stories have to take place in Japanese schools!" people, I was too lazy to look up that stuff.) NaLu fanfic! I used to hate these kind of stories because they didn't leave me very satisfied. But then I read That Unrequited Childhood Love by InLoveWithFairyTail and I fell in love (insert heart face emoji). So I decided to do one like that :3. Now remember, this is the intro! So it will be slow and boring, but the plot will come next chapter! So hang with me, it will be good, I hope. Anywayyyy, without further a due, I give you, (haha rhyming y'all) Chapter one of my second Fairy Tail FanFic!**

I'm basically the kind of girl you'd find at the corner table in the lunch room eating her organic watermelon with her two equally nerdy friends. Not saying that I like watermelons, or anything organic, but you get my I'm saying. I'm a nerdy, hopeless weirdo, so it's kind of a wonder that the strong, all-mighty Natsu Dragneel even noticed me. Sure, I may sit in front of him in math, science , world history, and language arts, and he may of only asked for a pencil, but what I'm trying to say is, he kinda sort a little knew my name, which is very rare for people like me.

"You're uhmmm," He snapped his fingers, blinking his left eye in the process. Both his eyes popped open as jumped up straighter, finally remembering my name, "Luigi, right?" He grinned, his cute little toothy grin, which caused my little correction to escape my mouth so quietly it made my throat and face burn. Wrong move. "Oh right- He glanced over me with such disinterest that even Gray Fullbuster couldn't beat him. "Lucy. Oh, whatever, could I borrow a pencil?" And I guess that's how it happened, that little crush that started all by that overly popular, way out of my league, extremely cute boy asking for a pencil.

After that, it wasn't all that hard for me to notice him everywhere I went, from the cafeteria, to the _humongous_ library that was so easy to get lost in.And me, being the new student, did, a lot. But I still managed to find him, which I guess tells you a little somethin'. I'm either a seriously creepy fangirl who will do anything to have the heart of Natsu Dragneel, or I really need a shrink. Maybe both.

Of course there's always a downside to every hopeless crush like mine, other than the fact of my stage three nerdiness, and that he had his own fan club, but he also had a girlfirend. A really pretty, nice, smart, did I mention pretty girlfriend? And the fact that she was so perfect made it soo hard to hate her, which I really wish I could. Then I'd have a perfectly good reason to beat her up and carry Natsu off into the sunset. But no, I can't do that because she would just look at me all innocently, tears flooding her big blue eyes, and just ask "I'm sorry if I did something wrong, please, let me fix it!" And it just makes me so. Darn. Mad.

And it's not like I don't have a little fan club of my own, or at least that's what Levy says.

"I swear! Cana told me that there were like, guys _lining up_ to ask you out!" And I'd just roll my eyes because the idea is completely ridiculous. I mean, think about it. Ridiculous. I just wish that if that little line of boys existed, Natsu was among them.

I know, I know, I must sound like, totally obsessed. Like the kind of girl who only talks about one subject: The love of my life. The kind of girl who everyone hates because of how goddamn annoying she is, but I have 2 _real_, amazing friends, who I do not just talk about Natsu with, because don't get me wrong, I do talk about him, but he isn't all I talk about, I think. **(A/N: Serious run-on sentence, I know, but I'm sorry, have you read mockingbird, because the final sentence in the first chapter has literally at least 14 commas in places where there should've been periods. So my story isn't published and it still has less run-ons than that very popular book. Sorry for the rant, time to continue) ** So even though I do talk about him a tiny bitt, I'm a normal person with a normal life and sometimes, I even get bored of my rants about him and his stupid Lissana Strauss. So I guess I should change the subject then, huh? I mean, you asked for a story, not a rant, and you're probably sitting there waiting for some plot to happen, because don't worry, there's one comin', cause me being the nerdy new girl who has already developed a tiny crush, there's a big one bound to arrive. But not yet, soon though, I swear.

So, I guess that's all I have to write about now. I mean, it's almost 11 and I have tonss of other homework to do, so you should be happy that I wrote this much. Until tomorrow :).

~Lucy

**So, I know, slow, lame, boring, and short, but like Lucy said, it's a' comin' :3. Just stick with me for the next chapter and this story will actually start to become a story. And yes, I am writing this in a kind of diary-like format, but you'll see why in the end. It was kind of inspired by a book I read, and I would tell you the title, but then the ending would be given away, so I do not wanna do that. But I will tell you at the end cuz thumbs up on that book, 5 stars. Anyway, as lame as this chapter was, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see ya later :3.**


End file.
